


Burning Red

by heyadoraaa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra Smut (She-Ra), Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Choking, F/F, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lingerie, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Top Catra (She-Ra), Vaginal Sex, but like service top catra, but mostly soft, it's kind of kinky, they're just useless lesbians come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyadoraaa/pseuds/heyadoraaa
Summary: "Hey, Adora, I - "Adora didn't even have to look at Catra before a pink flush fell over her pale skin as her girlfriend barged into their room at Bright Moon. She stood in front of her mirror, trying to organize the loops and strings of the silk set that she'd found on a trip to Elberon with Glimmer. When she bought it she'd never really imagined finding a use for it, but now, with Catra, she wanted to try it on. Adora had never seen herself as the "sexy" type, and before a few weeks ago she had never even considered having sex. So when Catra came into the room to see Adora, hair down and skin bare, all except for a red silk top, matching shorts and the thin string of her underwear peeking above the waistband, she couldn't help but stare.orCatra finds Adora trying on lingerie.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 197





	Burning Red

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i didn't plan on writing smut. it just happened. please enjoy.

"Hey, Adora, I - "

Adora didn't even have to look at Catra before a pink flush fell over her pale skin as her girlfriend barged into their room at Bright Moon. She stood in front of her mirror, trying to organize the loops and strings of the silk set that she'd found on a trip to Elberon with Glimmer. When she bought it she'd never really imagined finding a use for it, but now, with Catra, she wanted to try it on. Adora had never seen herself as the "sexy" type, and before a few weeks ago she had never even considered having sex. So when Catra came into the room to see Adora, hair down and skin bare, all except for a red silk top, matching shorts and the thin string of her underwear peeking above the waistband, she couldn't help but stare. Adora could feel her cat eyes glaring into her back as she looked in the mirror, unable to face her girlfriend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, uhm - sorry," Catra stuttered, her cheeks burning as she took her eyes away from Adora. What was she supposed to do? She'd seen Adora change plenty of times growing up, and recently she's seen even more of her - but something about her now, standing so innocently in front of her mirror, alone, wearing... _this_ , made Catra's heart burn in a way she'd never even imagined before.

Adora finally turned around, her arms crossed over her waist where the top didn't quite reach. Her hair was longer now, falling right above her ribs. When it wasn't slicked back into that stupid pony tail her hair had a soft wave to it, something Catra always admired but rarely saw until recently. Her blue-gray eyes stared right into Catra's, and slowly, she brought her hands down to reveal her small stomach etched with lines of muscle. The action was so small, but Catra could feel her breaths become shorter as she tried to keep from staring at the strip of skin above Adora's shorts.

"Don't apologize," Adora said, her voice a bit unsteady. "It's your room too, you know."

Catra couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. Her mouth was dry, and her heart was beating so hard in her chest as she stared Adora down. She went so long unable to touch her, part of her forgot she was allowed to now.

"Catra?"

Finally, Adora moved closer. The silk over her chest shifted as she walked, straps barely holding onto her shoulders as she stepped closer into Catra, and it took everything she had not to stare below the plunging neck-line of her top. Adora's skin had always been so soft, and she was always glowing. It would be annoying if it wasn't so beautiful.

"I'm gonna' change, I just - "

Before she could finish her sentence Catra reached out and grabbed Adora by her waist, pulling her closer so their chests were less than inches apart. Adora's breath was heavy on Catra's face, and her grip on her waist didn't falter as Catra brought her free hand up to the back of Adora's neck, bringing her ear closer to her lips.

"Don't change," Catra whispered, confidence taking over her as she felt Adora shudder in her hold. She was oddly proud of how easily she could make her lover fall apart with the softest whisper or slightest touch. But today she didn't feel like soft or slight. "I want you in this."

Adora's breath hitched, and she knew Catra could hear it from the way she clearly held back her laughter. She didn't mind, though. She would let Catra do anything if it meant feeling like this forever. The burn in her chest as she waited for Catra to do something. Her mouth was watering from needing to be kissed, to release _some_ pressure.

Catra moved her hands to slide across Adora's back, her fingers locking behind her. She pulled Adora closer, their chests pressing firmly against each other. "Where did you get this?" She smiled, her gaze shifting down to any bare skin on Adora's figure.

"A shop in Elberon. I bought it a while ago, I don't really know why, I thought it was cute but I didn't really have anyone to wear it for but I wanted to try it on now since - "Adora rambled on until she caught herself blushing. "You know."

"So what I'm hearing is you put this on for me?" Catra's fangs poked passed her lips as she smiled up at the blonde.

"Please, as if I like you that much," Adora groaned, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips as she pushed Catra away and quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards their bed.

Catra couldn't help but remember all the times she'd been dragged by Adora towards their shared bed. Different context, but the same emotion. She'd always wanted to curl up beside her, her hand on Adora's soft cheek as she pulled her closer and told her she loved her. The difference was now she could. She could do anything she wanted in bed with Adora. Every so often she finds herself waking up at the foot of the bed, a habit she never broke even after Adora left and she was...

"Hey," Adora whispered. "Wanna' maybe... lay down?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Catra said, and as she did so she pushed Adora so she fell back on the mattress, silk pooling around her as she lay beneath Catra. "I've always liked this look on you."

"Look?" Adora responded, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you know," Catra smiled, carefully dragging her nails down Adora's cheek and to her neck, squeezing gently as she whispered, " _red_."

Adora's breath caught in her throat as her lips parted, staring up at the girl above her. Catra straddled Adora's hips as she sat up, quickly pulling her shirt over her head. As quickly as it was off, Adora's hands were reaching up, caressing her figure, and Catra blushed. She had a feeling that would never go away, no matter how many times they touched.

"You're so - "

"Save it, princess," Catra grinned, grabbing Adora's wrists and pinning them down above her head.

"Are you ever going to let me be nice to you?"

Catra brought her forehead down to Adora's, short strands of hair falling over her face. "Me first."

Adora stared back up at her girlfriend in confusion, unsure of what she meant. Catra wasn't exactly nice, and she was always kind of mean in bed, not in a way that Adora minded though, but - 

_Oh_.

Catra shifted to lay next to Adora, and suddenly her hand was between Adora's thighs, pressing her palm into her clit as she brought her lips down to her neck. She could already feel how wet she was through her silk shorts, and the sounds Adora let out - whimpers, really - made Catra press a little harder, but still gentle, not quite enough to relieve much pressure.

"See? I'm being nice," she smiled into Adora's neck, leaving bruises as she kissed her way down. She never meant to leave hickeys so... intense, but between her teeth, not having sex for her entire life, and just Adora in general, she couldn't really help herself.

" _Catra_ ," Adora whined, her eyes shutting tight as Catra bit down on her collarbone. She was always careful not to bite too hard, never wanting to hurt Adora.

Adora twisted her hands in the sheets as Catra's lips came down to her chest, nudging away the straps of her tank top to expose her breasts. Catra was always so in awe of Adora, and if she could stare at her like this forever she probably would. Her lips came down on her chest, careful not to use her teeth on the sensitive skin. As she brushed her tongue lightly over Adora's nipple, she brought the hand that had been between her legs up to the waistband of her shorts, pulling on them slightly. She looked up at Adora, her mouth open as harsh breaths escaped from her lips.

Catra sat up, making her way between Adora's legs that still hung off the edge of the mattress. She crawled off the bed to stand in front of her princess, grabbing her thighs and pulling her towards her. Catra stood between her legs as she leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, their tongues colliding, spit finding its way out of their mouth and into the other's.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Adora reached up to slide her hands around Catra's waist, her fingers brushing over the sports bra that had been in the way. She tucked her fingers under the stretch material and pulled it off, leaving Catra's chest bare. Adora looked up, desperation in her eyes as her fingers moved delicately over Catra's shoulders.

"You know I love you, right?" Adora said, tracing her fingers down Catra's arms as she stared up at her.

"You're such an idiot," she groaned, a smile pulling the corners of her mouth up. The room around them was quiet and still, all except for the sound of their breathing and Adora's nails running over Catra's skin. "Of course I know." She leaned down, pressing their lips together in the faintest kiss before she knelt down in front of the blonde, sitting patiently between her legs.

It always went like this, Catra acting like she was in charge to live up to the reputation she'd held onto her whole life. But she knew better than to do that with Adora. She wanted to be important, used. All she wanted, all she ever wanted, was to be good. For Adora, for everyone. Her demeanor shifted as her shoulders relaxed, her hands falling gently into her lap as she stared up at her angel. She didn't want to be in charge, she doesn't need to anymore. The war is over, and she's here. Safe, needed, loved. She could finally breathe - and Adora knew. She knew that as tough or dominant Catra would act, she'd eventually surrender her ego and allow herself to exist.

She looked down at Catra, her hands falling into her short hair and squeezing gently. The image of Catra, sitting on her knees on the ground in front of Adora with her eyes wide, waiting to be used - it drove Adora crazy.

"Go ahead," Adora breathed, both of them knowing exactly what she wanted.

Catra quickly brought her hands up to Adora's shorts, her fingers lingering at her waist for a moment before finding their way under her waistband. She pulled down, slowly, revealing a silk, red thong wrapped delicately around her hips. Catra was quick to finish taking off the shorts, leaving Adora in her silken top, breasts still falling over the neckline, and the small red panties to match. They barely covered her, but hid enough for Catra to need more. She leaned forward, mouthing at Adora's thighs as she brought a hand up to pull down the strings of the underwear. They slid down Adora's muscled legs, dropping to her ankles. Catra kept her mouth on Adora's thighs, kissing and biting at the soft skin and slowly making her way up.

"You okay up there, princess?" Catra smiled against Adora's thigh as she heard her girlfriend's breathing become heavier, her mouth open and eyes shut.

Adora placed her hands in Catra's hair again, tugging a little harder this time as her eyes opened. "Catra," she said, her tone firm, but still desperate.

With that Catra smirked up at Adora, and leaned forward, leaving a kiss right below Adora's belly button. Adora's hands now rested softly on Catra's head as she worked her way down, finally bringing her lips down on Adora's clit. She let out a harsh moan, lips parting as her fingers tightened again in Catra's hair. The feeling of Catra's tongue on her, _in_ her was enough to bring her to the edge, already so close. Adora couldn't help but pull her hair harder as she pulled her face closer into her, Catra's tongue pressing harder, moving faster. Carefully, she brought her hand up between Adora's thighs, circling a finger around her entrance before sliding in, slowly pumping in and out. She could barely hear the sound of Adora crying out above her, yelling something about "harder" or "more." She was too focused on the feeling of the blonde pulling on her hair, forcing her mouth into her as she fucked her with her hands. She added another finger, pumping faster as her tongue sped up, lapping up the wetness slipping onto her chin. Catra looked up at Adora, expecting to see her eyes shut or head thrown back - rather, she was met with Adora looking back, their eyes meeting as Adora pulled even harder on Catra's hair. Catra purred into Adora as she quickened her pace, her fingers and tongue moving harder and faster into her body.

"Catra, _yes_ ," she moaned, releasing her head as she pushed her hips up into Catra's mouth as she came, riding against her soft tongue as she pulled every bit of energy out of Adora. Catra didn't slow down, she couldn't, wanting to - no, _needing_ to make Adora feel like she was the only thing in the world that mattered. She kept going, licking into Adora as her fingers pushed into her wetness, now adding a third. Adora was practically crying, her grip still so tight in Catra's hair as she kept moving her hips, pushing through the sensitivity of her orgasm.

"Catra, I - _ah_ ," Adora started, the overstimulation spreading throughout her entire body.

"Take it," Catra purred, pulling her mouth away from Adora to look up at her while she kept fucking her with her fingers.

Adora sobbed out a final " _Catra_ " as she came again, harder than the first time. Her body was shaking, and she could barely keep her arms up as Catra pumped harder into her, cum dripping down her thighs and the sheets. She squeezed her legs together around Catra's hand, fingers still inside of her as she finally stopped.

The blonde fell back, her arms giving out. Catra brought her free hand up to one of Adora's knees, spreading her legs slowly as she pulled her fingers out of Adora, a broken moan falling passed her parted lips. She placed a quick kiss on Adora's thigh as she got up, making her way to the bathroom. Adora could hear the faint sound of water running, but nothing was loud enough to be heard over the ringing in her ears. She felt something soft and warm between her legs, running gently up and down her skin. Carefully, she tilted her head forward to see Catra, cleaning her with a damp washcloth. The washcloth was thrown off to the side as Catra crawled over Adora, falling to the side of her. She rested her head on Adora's chest and wrapped her arms around her thin waist, pulling the girl closer.

"Hey," Catra whispered, her thumb rubbing against Adora's side. "Was that okay?"

Adora looked down at her, carefully wrapping an arm around her shoulder and bringing her lips to her forehead. "More than okay."

Catra smiled up at her, squeezing her tighter.

"You know," Adora started, her fingers tracing Catra's shoulder as she stared into her. "You should try it on, too."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!
> 
> title from "red" by taylor swift.


End file.
